I Never Saw You Coming
by KatO'HaraButler
Summary: Five years later without the miscarriage and Rhett never knew.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama!" Melanie yelled.

"What darling?" I asked seeing her, Bonnie and Ella playing.

"Can we go out to lunch later?" Scarlett Melanie Butler asked sweetly perfecting her own southern belle simper.

"Sure darling." I replied staring into her dark eyes, just like Rhett.

He left five years ago. Leaving me pregnant only to return with Bonnie, not letting me to get a word out to inform him of my state. Yet he wouldn't have cared. A man that cares would not have left his wife, daughter and two stepchildren all alone.

Wade have started to have a growing hate towards the man. Ella and Bonnie have missed him terribly, just like how I felt at first. Bonnie will still occasionally ask where he is. I'll hear her sobbing at night praying for him to come back.

No one knows where he have been. I wrote his mother, but she had no idea of where he was located. She wrote that she would let me write if he went to Charleston. That letter was sent four years ago a bit after Melanie's birth.

Melanie was four years old, incredibly independent and wild spirited. She was a bit tall for her age. Her hair was the same shade as Rhett's. She had my magnolia white skin and Rhett's dark eyes.

Everyone labeled her as Ashley's child when the gossip spread that I was pregnant. Yet after she was born and everyone saw her eyes they had no doubt she was Rhett's.

Rhett still has no idea about her. I know he loves children, yet he never have came back nor informed me of his whereabouts.

I used to wish that Rhett would come back. I prayed every night, I just wanted to tell him of how I loved him. But he never came back, sometimes I am sure that that feeling has changed. Except for when I am around Melanie that feeling returns. Sometimes I wish that my mind and heart would make a decision together for once.

Wade took on the responsibility of being the man of the house. When ever I am in the midst of a nightmare he comes and comforts me. I wanted him to have the average childhood. Though our family kept him from that.

He adores Melanie and treats her as the baby. At first Bonnie was jealous until she got to know her sister. Ella loved the idea of being the oldest sister. She toted Melanie around like a prized object.

"Children let's get cleaned up." I said walking outside to all four children playing what I guessed was war.

"Though mother." Bonnie protested.

"Unless you all don't want to go out to lunch." I said as I walked inside making it look like I was about to go upstairs.

All of them came rushing in leaving a trail of mud behind them.

"Watch where you're going." I yelled up the stairs after them.

I made my way upstairs to help Melanie get ready, since I let the servants take the rest of the day off. I wanted to spend well deserved time with the children.

The red carpet have started to bother me of late. I wanted to redecorate the whole house, but I wanted to get Rhett's opinion. Though no doubt that he has been living out of brothels and doing God knows what there. Except this isn't his house anymore. I would not say that he lives here, it seems as if he never have after maybe the first year of our marriage.

I helped Melanie get dressed into a pale rose colored dress with white trim. I think it makes her eyes stand out. Ella was incredibly jealous when this dress was first made. So I was obligated to get her a similar one made.

Once Melanie was all dressed we made our way back downstairs. Wade was waiting by the door. Bonnie and Ella must still be getting ready. It takes so long for those two to get ready. Just like me when I was younger, pa would always wait for me because I was his favorite.

Ella rushed down the stairs to where Wade, Melanie and I were already waiting.

"Do you know how long until Bonnie is ready?" I asked.

"No mama?" She replied staring at her feet.

A few minutes later Bonnie came down the stairs taking her time practicing her manners. When everyone heard her stomach growl loudly. We all burst out in laughter. As she pouted standing on the same stair.

Eventually we pulled ourselves together. As she walked the rest of the way down. I ushered them all down to the carriage. I got in and sat next to Melanie.

"Mama am I ever going to me my daddy?" Melanie asked delicately.

"I honestly don't know darling." I replied seeing Bonnie's eyes full of unshed tears.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered into her ear to soothe her. Soon she started laughing at the jokes I was telling her. Thankfully Wade took over and was telling her stories of Tara. I joined in the laughter until all of our stomachs hurt.

We finally arrived at the restaurant. The driver escorted us down as we went inside and got seated.

Ella looked hungrily at the menu. I was trying to help Melanie choose what to eat while Bonnie suddenly interrupted.

"Daddy."

"What darling?" I asked looking at her face as an expression of pure wonder went through her eyes.

"Daddy." She repeated again.

I looked where she was staring and there Rhett was sitting casually in Atlanta. He looked about the same as five years ago. He still had his jet black hair, dark eyes, muscular build and the same impenetrable mask.

"Rhett." I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over where Rhett was he was dining with a young woman about my age that had raven colored hair and sapphire eyes. Just like Bonnie.

I didn't think that he was faithful during the time of him being gone, but I thought that he wouldn't go out in Atlanta where he knew his family was and where everyone in town could come and see him.

Emotions started to bubble to the top, jealousy, misery, rage. I was so mad at him I would go over and start yelling at him until that woman ran away in embarrassment. But, I knew I was trying to work on the Butler image, for the children. Though this one act by Rhett could tear it all to pieces. I wanted to cry at the fact that he just left me for some tramp that he probably met at a brothel.

Bonnie jumped up and started running over to Rhett's table.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled and embraced him. It looked like he was incredibly surprised to see his daughter in Atlanta of all places.

He gave her a large hug back. The rest of us stayed sitting at the table. I wanted to run but, my feet stayed rooted to the floor.

"Mama who is that man Bonnie hugged?" Melanie asked me.

I stayed silent not wanting to answer.

Wade looked like he was ready to go over there and punch Rhett in the face. I put my hand on his arm in a way to calm him down and reassure him that I was fine.

Ella looked like she didn't know whether to cry or go and hug Rhett. "Go ahead." I whispered to her. I realized that Rhett probably was going to stay at Belle's and for all we know we might not see him for another five years.

She ran up to him and hugged him from behind. It was tearing me up inside, the scene was pure happiness of the reunification. But underneath was the indignation of him being gone for years.

He missed his child's birth. His children's many accomplishments. How he said that he loved Bonnie so but, he never came to see her.

I saw Rhett peer this way at Wade, Melanie and I. I sat up straight trying to seem confident and that I didn't care that he was here.

I saw his eyes widened at the sight of Melanie. Then there was realization and guilt. I stood up taking Melanie's hand and headed outside. Wade got up to follow. He went over to Bonnie and Ella who were still hugging Rhett.

Bonnie hurried along with everyone else. When I looked back I saw Rhett start to get up and the surprised look in his eyes of Bonnie listening to someone but, himself. When he left Bonnie was a spoiled brat. Soon after Rhett first left I realized how spoiled Bonnie really was. I started to get her to listen. A short time later she looked at me the way she used to look at Rhett.

"Mama why are we going back home already?" Melanie asked looking at me innocently.

"Um there was a small problem at the restaurant so we are going to eat at home instead sweetheart." I replied smiling at her.

I ushered them all into the carriage, before it could pull away Rhett walked up.

"Hello Mr. Butler." I said staring down upon him.

He grinned sardonically at me.

"Hello Scarlett." He said bowing. I rolled my eyes at this silly action.

"What Rhett?" I asked irritably. I knew there had to be some ulterior motive to this. While he was gone there was always nothing to do so I started analyzing everything he used to do.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed at the house?" He asked and I knew he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Yes, I can't deny you your marital home. Even if it isn't really one anymore." I said calmly.

Melanie poked her head out.

"Melanie." I whispered sort of harshly.

"And who might you be?" Rhett asked curiously.

"I'm Scarlett Melanie Butler." She said proudly smiling.

His eyes widened as I leaned back onto the carriage seat. Holding my hand to my forehead as Rhett started to talk to Melanie unrelenting to let us ride home.

Eventually Rhett went back into the restaurant to be with that wench. And we rode back home. I knew that Wade and Ella knew that I was in a bad mood from seeing Rhett.

We got home, the children went upstairs to play. I was going to go up to my room to take a nap myself, I am thoroughly exhausted from having to deal with Rhett and his cheating behind. I started going up the stairs as the front door opened suddenly.

Rhett was standing in the doorway seething with anger.

"Scarlett can I speak to you for a moment." He said with venom in his voice. I think he was trying to inflict some type of fear within me, but it didn't work nor has it ever.

I led him to the parlor and sat on the settee waiting for him to start his rant.

"Who is she?" He asked staring at me directly. I started thinking of saying "Oh Rhett she's yours I've waited for you forever." Though anything like that and she would assume that she is Ashley's just like everyone else thought.

"My daughter." I replied quietly.

"And who is the lucky father?" He asked mockingly.

"You." I mumbled.

His eyes widened in surprise and unbelief.

"Are you sure that she is not your darling Ashley's?" He asked seriously.I can't believe it, how dare he assume that she is not his. When she clearly looks like him.

I got up and walked briskly out the door and back up the stairs. He started to follow me. I turned around and he ran right into me.

"Rhett, I have tolerated a lot of things from you. I don't need this. Everyone made guesses about her paternity and yet you know that you're her father and you make ill conceived guesses."

I almost yelled letting out all of the anger I had bottled up from the past few years.

I started ranting at him once more.

"Also Rhett, you left me alone to raise this child not once coming back to see Bonnie, Wade or Ella you broke their hearts. Bonnie was crying every night praying that you would come back and you never did." His eyes lowered. I cannot believe this I am putting the high and mighty Rhett Butler to shame.

"I never knew to contact you I wrote your mother numerous times trying to get information. I was so excited for this child Rhett. I wanted you to be here but, you never came back." I said turning back around and going back up the stairs. Leaving him rooted to the floor at what I said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I went into my room and wept uncontrollably. His harebrained assumptions. How dare he think that I would have lied to him. Well he's never believed me before so I shouldn't be as surprised.

I looked out the window as it started to rain furiously. The wind gripped the trees with such a force. I knew that Melanie and Ella hated rainstorms.

There was a pounding knock on my door, I got up wiped my eyes and opened the door to see a wide eyed with anger Rhett.

"Scarlett, where is my bedroom?" He asked trying to contain his anger coursing through his veins.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"I got rid of it." I said seeing different emotions flash through his eyes before he noticed that his guard was down. And his mask was back as quick as it was gone.

"You got rid of it?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, it's Melanie's room now." I said playing with the lining on my dress.

"Alright Scarlett where am I supposed to stay?"

I looked back down at my dress. One idea flashed through my mind but, there was no way that he would be fine with it.

"Rhett there is no extra rooms, that are prepared." He saw the mischievous look in my eyes.

"No Scarlett." He said staring down at me.

"Though Rhett, there is no where else." I said staring at the continuing rainstorm outside.

"I promised to behave." I said looking at his dark eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. "But no tricks Scarlett." He said storming out practically running into Bonnie, Ella and Melanie. They all were scared of rainstorms.

Melanie and Bonnie had tears streaming down their face. Rhett looked down at them with pity. I know that he thinks that I am a terrible mother.

"Come here Darlings." I said opening my arms and going to sit on my bed. They gladly came and hopped onto the beds into my arms. Rhett stood there with his eyes wide open with surprise of their actions of coming to my arms.

Bonnie seemed uncertain of whether to go to Rhett or I. Though she finally decided to join her sister at my side.

Rhett stormed out to his office I guess. He is probably coming up with an evil plan to make the children love him more than me.

I rushed down the stairs into my office and poured a glass of brandy and gulped down the fiery drink.

How could my Bonnie go to Scarlett. Bonnie always loved me. I shouldn't have left. I knew it was wrong when I did but I needed to get away. Scarlett was never good news. Why did she never tell me about my own daughter?

She is the poison in my blood.

I woke up as I saw Rhett enter the room. Bonnie, Ella and Melanie were asleep in the bed with me when he came in. He quietly walked in as my heart started to beat furiously.

He lifted Bonnie up and motioned over to Melanie. I picked Melanie up and took her to her room. I gingerly set her down and kissed her forehead good night. As I left the room I saw Rhett carrying Ella to her room.

I went back to my room sat at my vanity brushing my hair. Rhett came in when I looked at him he seemed worn out.

"Rhett could you help me?" I asked him sweetly.

"With what?" he murmured while getting ready for bed.

"Helping me get undressed, well you see I let the servants have the day off…." I started rambling.

He got up and came over and unlaced my corsets with skilled fingers.

I watched him with wonder of what was going on in his mind. I felt his fingers brush against my bare skin and felt an electrical current run through my body. Why was that feeling still there? I was sure it was gone.

He pulled away for a moment as if he got burnt. And slowly finished unlacing my corsets. Once he was done he went over to the bed and laid down. I watched him with sad eyes. He looked depressed and as if something was holding him back.

I went into my closet and put on an old nightgown. I knew that it didn't matter what I wore to Rhett he didn't care anyways.

I laid down we were as far away as possible in the large bed.

"Rhett, are you asleep?" I asked fiddling with my thumbs. I could feel his heat radiating off of him. I wanted to be in his arms like the first year of our marriage before I messed everything up.

"No, Scarlett but I advise we get some sleep." He said trying to move farther away from me.

I heard his breathing steady and I knew he was asleep. I silently cried to myself knowing that he didn't want me and probably never has.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning hearing a heartbeat. And my pillow seemed firmer with heat radiating off of it. I opened my eyes to see that my head was on Rhett's chest and that both of us had moved to the center of the bed during the night. His arms held me in a tight bond. My hair was strewn across his chest. He seemed to still be sleeping.

Maybe he has gone soft on me in the last five years by not waking first. He looked peaceful and a little more youthful when he was sleeping.

I noticed that he had a few more gray hairs at his temple. And the slight beginnings of small wrinkles on his face. I smiled he seemed happy but, was he really happy to be back home? What if he was happy running around free and convincing himself of having no obligations. Being tied down to thinking of his responsibility of being surprised with another child.

I wouldn't be surprised if he accused the child of being Ashley's. Even if he had realized that I would never be with a man who is always drunk and sends his son off to boarding school.

Ashley fell apart after Melanie's death. He has drunk himself stupid trying to convince himself that he was fine. Ashley was pampered by India and Aunt Pitty. After Aunt Pitty caught me yelling at Ashley about how huge of a fool he was for getting drunk, which was the only part that Aunt Pitty heard. Before that he tried to convince me to go to his bed since Rhett was gone and that I was lonely. After that I slapped him with all the strength that I had.

I closed my eyes again trying to savor the moment. After five minutes I felt Rhett's body stiffen. I knew he woke up. He probably thought that I was trying something.

I felt him slowly move me back to my side of the bed. The bed dipped as I heard his footsteps fade. I opened my eyes and saw him head towards the closet and place some of his clothes inside. He went inside to change.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed waiting for him to come out. Once I saw him coming out I said.

"You're not planning on leaving again after sleeping in the same bed as your wife?" I said arching an eyebrow at him.

He turned around swiftly looking piercingly at me.

"I thought you were asleep. I was going to have breakfast with the children." He said with his mask in place.

I almost yelled at him for having the mask and not showing his emotions. I was sick of him never being able to show how he felt. I have perfected into being able to keep my anger in check more.

It looked like Scarlett was deep in thought about something, she has improved at having her own mask. Though it was incredibly obvious that she was holding her temper back.

I have never seen her try to hold her anger back. Her Irish temper usually took control.

I simply got up and ignored Rhett's surprised face and went to get dressed. I picked a velvet green dress that I knew Rhett loved.

When I finished I saw that Rhett was standing in the doorway waiting. I walked right up to him staring into his dark eyes challengingly.

He offered his arm, I took it as we went down the red carpeted stairs.

_Flash back_

"_Bonnie! Bonnie baby!" I said in extreme excitement Rhett and Bonnie were home! I rushed halfway down the stairs before I took Bonnie into my arms and kissed almost every inch of her face._

_I looked down the stairs to see Rhett, he bowed mockingly at me. My smile at seeing him turned to a frown at his gesture._

_Bonnie started to squirm. "Bonnie go see Mammy." I said focusing on Rhett who was slowly going up the stairs. Bonnie ran off to see Mammy._

"_Hello Rhett." I said politely._

"_Mrs. Butler." He said blandly._

"_Where's your luggage?" I asked worriedly._

"_I left it at the station, I was just going to deposit Bonnie. I guess every girl needs a mother." He said with venom in his voice. _

_I winced at his words and knowing their full meaning._

"_Though Rhett…" I started._

"_Scarlett,stop please." He said as he walked back the stairs._

_I stood in place rooted to the floor not knowing how to react. _

_Once he slammed the door, I crumpled up into a ball and wept for Bonnie having her father gone, for me feeling like I was losing my husband more than ever and for this baby who Rhett doesn't know and might never know._

_End of Flashback_

I looked up to his face trying to push back the tears and the old memories.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Rhett and I acted civilly trying to ignore the feelings underneath. Wade and Ella were aware of the tension in the air. Bonnie and Melanie were oblivious to it.

Rhett seemed to enjoy being able to get to know his daughter. He reminded me of a child on Christmas morning, I laughed at his crazy antics with her.

That night, I got Rhett to help me undress as we readied ourselves for his fingers unlaced my corset I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. I looked up to Rhett and saw desire in his dark eyes.

My breath hitched as his face got closer and closer. I looked into his eyes and it was the same look as from many years ago.

His lips crashed onto mine. As I felt his tongue entering my mouth. This is what I wanted ever since he left. Though am I going to stand for this? He can't use me whenever he pleases. I thought until his kisses grew deeper and started kissing my neck.

I knew that this all would probably go too far. Though all these thoughts vanished as he swept me off my feet.

**Disclaimer: All rights go to MM.**

**Thank you for the support. Pleases R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up realizing that I had only been asleep three hours. It was four o'clock. I looked at Rhett sleeping, I was still exhausted. I was in Rhett's arms like the previous morning.

I blushed from my cheeks to the tips of my hair when I remembered last night or this morning. I looked up at Rhett's face to see that he was gazing down at me. How long had he been watching me? Well I should have realized years ago that Rhett could read my mind. I noticed that his guard was down.

Rhett moved farther down until he started kissing me once more. I felt him moving closer and closer. His kissing was deepening and deepening. I looked towards his face that was practically on top of mine.

There was a faint knock that neither of us heard.

"Mama, Daddy?" I heard Melanie say as she poked in her head.

My face turned red immediately, I looked at Rhett who moved and turned on his side to face Melanie. When I saw Rhett's face his face turned slightly red at being caught. I stifled a laugh at the high and mighty Rhett Butler being put to shame by his four year old daughter.

I hoped Melanie was young enough not to understand what was happening, unless Wade have been telling her things that I highly doubted.

"Yes, darling?" Rhett responded strained.

"I had a nightmare." She said, I noticed her tear stained cheeks.

My heart sank, I wanted to stay here with Rhett though I knew I couldn't do that if I knew that Melanie was suffering.

"I'll be in your room in a moment sweetheart." I said trying to cover myself up more with the blanket.

"Alright mama." She replied leaving.

I sighed a sigh of relief for the fact that she didn't know anything. Rhett tried to kiss me again, but I refused him. I got up and put on my robe and wrapper heading towards Melanie's room.

What was I trying to do? Do I really want Rhett back? He was gone for what felt like forever. I thought that I could never forgive him. Well …. I could. Though he left me alone and pregnant with three children. The Old Guard practically made an I hate Rhett Butler club.

I walked in and saw Melanie curled up in her bed trembling.

"Oh Melanie." I whispered sitting next to her holding her in my arms.

"Darling your candle burned out." I said quickly lighting another.

I walked back to her bed and softly sung old Irish lullabies to her that I have always heard around Tara of whether it was Pa or Mammy humming it. Whenever I heard the songs around Tara it always indicated that someone was in a good mood.

I looked back down at her peacefully slumbering face. I quietly made my way back towards the doorway. I ran into Rhett who I realized must have watched the whole thing. I blushed a deep shade of crimson.

I looked into his eyes and deciphered a look that almost seemed like love. He ushered me out and closed the door behind him. He swept me up into his arms and made his way down the hall.

"Rhett!" I squealed childishly as I was now resting in his arms.

The feeling was comforting and I needed it.

**Disclaimer: All goes to MM sadly ): **

**Thank you for all the support it makes me feel so loved! I promise to update soon!**


End file.
